Kyrie Florian
Spells Thousand Blades *Kyrie steps forward and lashes out in a series of powerful slashes dealing damage to all enemies within the range. Can be re-cast up to two more times in the next 5 seconds. The third activation damages enemies within increased range and also knocks them up. *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 50 **'Level 1: '''Deals '''40' magic + bonuses) pure damage. **'Level 2: '''Deals '''60' magic + bonuses) pure damage. **'Level 3: '''Deals '''80' magic + bonuses) pure damage. **'Level 4: '''Deals '''100' magic + bonuses) pure damage. **'Level 5: '''Deals '''120' magic + bonuses) pure damage. *'Target:' None/Instant *'Area of Effect:' Unknown ~300 (Tea Queen provide some info dammit!) *'Cooldown:' 25 seconds Flory -Crash- *Kyrie dashes in her facing direction marking all enemies she pass. Enables Flory -Slash- for 5 seconds. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 150 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Range:' Unknown ~600 **'Area of Effect:' Unknown ~300 **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 32 seconds **'Upgrades:' Cartridge 1 'Flory -Slash-' *Adjusting the speed of time to be faster than her enemies, Kyrie slashes them down before they notice. *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 150 **'Level 1: '''Deals '''210 '''damage to all marked enemies. **'Level 2: Deals '260 '''damage to all marked enemies. **'Level 3: 'Deals '''310 '''damage to all marked enemies. **'Level 4: 'Deals '''360 '''damage to all marked enemies . **'Level 5: 'Deals '''410 '''damage to all marked enemies. *'Target: None/Instant *'Cooldown:' 32 seconds Rapid Trigger *Kyrie fires 7 magic missiles in an arc that deal damage to all enemies they hit and will freeze in place after reaching target point. Can be re-cast up to two more times in the next 20 seconds. *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 20 **'Level 1: '''Deals '''20 '''damage per bullet. **'Level 2: Deals '25 '''damage per bullet. **'Level 3: 'Deals '''30 '''damage per bullet. **'Level 4: 'Deals '''35 '''damage per bullet. **'Level 5: 'Deals '''40 '''damage per bullet. *'Target: Ground *'Range:' Unknown ~200-800 *'Area of Effect (single bullet):' Unknown ~100 *'Duration (bullets):' 20 seconds *'Cooldown:' 45 seconds(1 second between casts) Variant Zapper - Gun Mode *Shoots magic bullets to designated place and enables Explosion for 10 seconds. **'Hotkey:' T **'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Target:' Ground **'Cast Range:' Unknown ~1000 **'Cast Time:' 1.5 seconds pause + 0.5 seconds travel **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrades:' Cartridge 3 Variant Zapper - Gun Mode II *Kyrie leaps back leaving a vulnerable clone preparing to shoot at her old position. After 2 seconds enables Explosion ability to use. **'Hotkey:' T **'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Cast Range:' Unknown ~1000 **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Requires:' Cartridge 3 'Explosion' *Kyrie explodes all the magic bullets shoot by Variant Zapper - Gun Mode or Variant Zapper - Gun Mode II dealing damage in a straight line. *'Hotkey:' T *'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Level 1: '''Deals '''500 '''damage. **'Level 2: Deals '700 '''damage. **'Level 3: 'Deals '''900 '''damage. **'Level 4: 'Deals '''1100 '''damage. **'Level 5: 'Deals '''1300 '''damage. *'Target: None/Instant *'Range:' Unknown ~1200 *'Area of Effect:' Unknown ~400 *'Cooldown:' 48 seconds *'Note:' Both Variant Zapper - Gun Mode and Variant Zapper - Gun Mode II have the same delay of 2 seconds before you can activate Explosion. 'Full Drive Burst - Slash Rave Impact' *Kyrie charges energy for 1 second and unleashes 3 waves in a cone dealing target's current health '''+ 200''' damage. **'Hotkey:' T **'Target:' Ground **'Range:' Unknown~700 **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Note:' Current health damage part should not work on big creeps and Jail (but it works in current version). **'Requires:' Full Drive Cartridges *'Hotkey:' F Cartridge 1 *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Hotkey:' W *'Cooldown:' 37 seconds **Increases Flory -Slash- damage by 150. Cartridge 2 *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Hotkey:' E *'Cooldown:' 52 seconds **Adds 1 second bind duration to Flory -Bind-. Cartridge 3 *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Hotkey:' R *'Cooldown:' 85 seconds **Replaces Variant Zapper - Gun Mode with Variant Zapper - Gun Mode II. **Doubles the travel speed of Explosion. Field Barrier *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Hotkey:' F *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds **Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Device Limit Break One *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: W **'Effect: '+15 to all stats **'''Mana Cost: 250 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration: '''15 seconds **'Cooldown: 98 seconds **'''Special: Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Two *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Effect:' +25 to all stats **'Mana Cost: 100 **'''Target: None/Instant **'Duration: '''15 seconds **'Cooldown: 46 seconds **'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated **'Special: 'Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Three *Removes limiters from hero's device increasing their power for a short time. **'Hotkey: 'R **'Effect: '+35 to all stats **'Mana Cost: 150 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration:' 25 seconds **'Cooldown: '''46 seconds **'Requires: Limit Break Two activated **'Special: '''Allows the use of Overlimit within 11 seconds of being cast. Overlimit *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. Due to overload hero will be weakened for 15 seconds afterwards. **'Hotkey: 'T **'Effect: '+50 to all stats **'Penalty: -30 to all stats **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration: '''25 seconds **'Cooldown: 52 seconds **'''Requires: Limit Break Three activated Lock On *Marks the target and enables Get over here!. Next Kyrie's offensive spell will consume the mark and deal extra 200 damage. **'Hotkey:' S **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Target:' Ally/Enemy **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Note:' Can be casted on AMS but extra damage do not bypass it. **'Requires: 'Lock On 'Get over here!' *Consumes Lock On and teleports target back at the position where Lock On was casted. Has 30% chance to fail. **'Hotkey:' D **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Cooldown:' 80 seconds **'Special:' Teleportation effect cannot be blocked by AMS or any other protection. Inflicts 200 damage from Lock On aswell. **'Note:' Will do nothing if mark on target expired/was consumed by other spell. **'Requires: 'Lock On Location Save *Saves target point and enables Accelerator to use. **'Hotkey:' F **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Target:' Area **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 77 seconds **'Requires: 'Accelerator 'Accelerator' *Instantly teleports Kyrie to the last saved location. Has 30% chance to fail. **'Hotkey:' G **'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Cast Range:' Unknown~1000 **'Cooldown:' 73 seconds **'Requires: 'Accelerator Flory -Bind- *Kyrie fires all frozen magic missiles with increased speed that deals 120/140/160/180/200 and bind first enemy they hit for 0.8/1.0/1.2/1.4/1.6 seconds. Skill level is based on Rapid Trigger level. **'Hotkey:' X **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Area of Effect (single bullet):' Unknown ~100 **'Range:' Unknown **'Cooldown:' 13 seconds **'Special:' Target can be hit by up to 3 missiles (more if your enemy is a pokemon trainer and wants to catch them all). **'Upgrades:' Cartridge 2 Full Drive *Adds 200 health, 100 damage, 50% attack speed and 5% movement speed and replaces Variant Zapper - Gun Mode with Full Drive Burst - Slash Rave Impact. **'Hotkey:' C **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Target:' None/Instant **'Duration:' 20 seconds **'Cooldown:' Unknown ~60 seconds **'Requires:' Flory -Third Lesson- Upgrades Flory -Second Lesson- *'Stats Required:' 15 **+30% attack speed **+5% movement speed **10% chance to do 2 times normal damage on melee attacks **10% chance to evade melee damage Acquire Lock On *'Stats Required:' 5 **Enables Lock On and Get Over Here! to use. Acquire Accelerator *'Stats Required:' 5 **Enables Location Save and Accelerator to use. Flory -Third Lesson- *'Stats Required:' 12 **Kyrie melee attacks leaving mark that last for 5 seconds and can be consumed by any Kyrie's offensive spell (including Get over here!) to deal additional 50 magic + bonuses)/2 pure damage. **Enables Full Drive to use.